


While the Cat is Away Part 4

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, much more to come in future chapters, no water sports for this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: On the last day before Sam comes back, Cas puts his plans in motion and gets to live out his fantasies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Keeping Hydrated [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/673550
Kudos: 43





	While the Cat is Away Part 4

Sam is coming back tomorrow, and all Cas can think about are the things he said to Dean while he was talking him off in the bathroom yesterday. It has only been a few short months, but Cas finds it so much easier to understand his own desires and tell them to Dean. And from the way Dean reacted, Cas is pretty sure that there will be no issue in getting to experience those desires first-hand. 

Dean has been taking the lead in the progress of their relationship so far, and Cas has been eternally grateful for that, but now he wants to try things a little differently. Cas wants to show Dean how much he cares for him, desires him, wants him. He wants to give Dean pleasure and take him apart. He has decided to be proactive about his desires and put things in motion. Firstly, by luring Dean into a shower together, which proves to be exceptionally easy.

Showering together has been an especially indulgent treat while they have the bunker to themselves. Cas is almost solemn about not having this time with Dean anymore for who knows how long. Dean takes his time washing Cas’ body slowly and thoroughly. Cas lets himself enjoy the attention while mentally preparing himself for the next step towards his goal. Cas knows that Dean enjoys his voice and hearing him talk. That was made abundantly clear when Cas was telling him about his fantasies. When it is Cas’ turn to wash Dean, he takes the opportunity to tell him exactly what he wants to happen tonight.

As Cas runs the washcloth down Dean’s back, he leans forward to whisper in his ear, “I want to make sure I get you nice and clean because I have plans for you after this.”

Dean keeps his eyes closed, but his eyebrows raise and a smirk comes across his face. “Oh you do, now? Please tell me about these plans,” Dean rumbles as he lets Cas work the washcloth over his shoulders.

“Well, I already told you about them yesterday…” Cas lets the statement hang in the air as he moves the washcloth over Dean’s arms. Dean takes in a quick breath before letting it out shakily when he realizes what Cas means.

“Are you- are you sure that’s what you want?” Dean asks, his muscles tensing slightly.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. I think about it all the time,” Cas moves his arms around to Dean’s chest, washing down his pecs and leaning closer to his ear. “I watch how you touch yourself, how you give yourself pleasure, and all I want to do is be the one to make you come.” Cas whispers slowly into Dean’s ear as he moves the washcloth lower overs his taught stomach. “I’m going to clean you up so that I can taste you, taste all of you.”

Dean shudders as Cas’ hands dip along his hip bones. He puts the washcloth back on the hook before running his palms over the tops of Dean’s thighs. He can’t figure how he got so lucky, but he isn’t going to question it, only encourage it. “What are you going to do after you taste me, Cas?”

Cas moves his hands back to grip Dean’s ass, causing a surprised gasp. “I’m going to open you up,” Cas squeezes Dean’s cheeks more firmly, “and fuck you.”

Dean lets out a filthy moan and pushes his body back into Cas. 

The shower quickly wraps up after Dean has been thoroughly cleaned and both men have been thoroughly aroused. Toweling off is a quick affair as the both can’t keep their eyes or hands off each other for long.

Cas lays out Dean much the same way Dean did for him. Dean gets to play the part of relaxed and compliant receiver of pleasure while Cas gets to be the explorer of Dean’s body. Cas takes his time, making sure to stay true to his promise of getting his fill of tasting Dean. He moves his lips and tongue over the hunter’s body, finding so many varieties of texture. Dean would like to think that his body is only hard and strong, the perfect weapon against any nefarious supernatural beings. But Cas gets to find the soft parts. The parts that dimple and give under his ministrations. The parts that cause Dean to gasp, sigh, and twitch.

When Cas finally decides to concentrate his efforts on Dean’s cock, he is met with a solid, flushed, weeping mass jutting from Dean’s pelvis waiting impatiently to be given attention. Cas grips the base of Dean’s cock and Dean lets out a whimper. 

Cas lets his tongue drag slowly from his grip to the tip of Dean’s cock eliciting a deep moan above his head. Cas kisses the tip gently before opening his mouth and taking in the head to let his tongue swirl around it. Dean’s stomach muscles twitch and he strains his neck to watch, slack jawed, as his beautiful angel takes his cock back into his mouth. Cas lets his lips and tongue work over the shaft slowly, not trying to push himself too far too fast. He also doesn’t want to over excite Dean and end their night too quickly.

Cas allows himself a few more minutes of slow lapping and sucking over Dean’s cock before he pulls off with a pop and looks back up at Dean’s face. His cheeks are red and there is sweat prickling at his hairline. Cas has always admired how beautiful Dean was, but he doesn’t think he has seen him quite this gorgeous before.

Cas does not know exactly what to expect from his first time opening up Dean, but so many moments make it remarkable. The softness of Dean’s skin. The way the lube warms up between his fingers before he applies it to Dean’s body. The tension and release of Dean’s muscles as Cas eases in his first fingertip. The way the flush of Dean’s skin brings out his freckles. The symphony of noises that Dean makes as the pleasure builds and his body opens to Cas.

Once Dean is well prepped, Cas begins to feel the pressure of the situation. He so desperately wants to feel all of Dean, but he wants to make sure it is just as good for Dean as it is for him. Dean seems to sense his hesitation, or maybe he is just getting impatient himself, because he sits up to take Cas’ face in his hands to guide him into a soft and passionate kiss.

“This is going to be so good, baby. Just take your time. I trust you,” Dean whispers as he leans their foreheads together. Cas takes a deep breath and nods before they separate as Dean lies back down. 

Cas takes more of the lube and spreads it over his cock. The feeling is more intense than ever, having ignored his own erection for so long. He positions himself between Dean’s open legs and lines up the tip of his cock. He rubs it against Dean before beginning the slow and steady push inside.

Cas knew it was going to be hot and he knew it was going to be tight, but the reality of being inside of Dean Winchester is almost too much for him to comprehend. Dean’s groan pulls him from his revelry and reminds him to move.

The slow, steady rhythm feels luxurious and indulgent. Cas switches back and forth from watching Dean’s face as he moans and sighs, to watching his own cock disappear inside him. Cas feels his own need for release build, and he leans further forward and begins thrusting more quickly. Dean seems to appreciate the change as he lets out a louder moan and reaches up to stroke the sides of Cas’ face and run his fingers through his hair. 

Cas finds just the right angle and Dean’s eyes shoot open when he gasps. They lock eyes and Dean snakes his hand down between them to begin stroking his straining cock. Cas feels his muscles tighten and the pressure builds inside him. He watches as Dean’s face contorts with pleasure, and Cas lets out a surprised gasp as he feels Dean’s body tense and clamp down around him. Dean throws his head back as hot cum splashes between them.

Cas’ pace quickens as Dean’s body goes limp and he feels the band of his pleasure snap as he finally reaches his peak and comes inside Dean. His orgasm seems to extend beyond his control as his muscles spasm and flex. The last of the tremors subside and Cas is careful to collapse over to Dean’s side, so as not to crush him.

The two men take their time catching their breath before Dean sighs and leans over to plant a firm and satisfied kiss on Cas’ lips.

“So, how did your plans work out for ya?” Dean asks with a smirk, nestling his face into Cas’ neck.

“Certainly better than most of the plans I make,” Cas answers and Dean lets out a gruff laugh into his shoulder.

“Let’s clean up a bit and I’ll go grab us some water.”

As Dean makes his way to the kitchen in his dead-guy robe he feels the blood drain from his face when he finds his brother sitting at the table, removing headphones from his ears and putting them back into the bag by his feet.

“Sammy, when – when the hell did you get home?” Dean asks, his voice getting high and squeaky, making him clear his throat.

“Unfortunately, I got back about twenty minutes ago,” Sam states, an amused smile on his face despite the obvious uneasiness in his stance as he sits with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “I think you might have something you need to tell me.”

Back up in Dean’s room, Cas starts to wonder what is taking him so long to get them water. He starts to get up and redressed when Dean comes back into the room with two glasses and a bright red face.

“Are you alright?”

“Well, that depends on your definition of ‘alright’, I guess,” Dean huffs with a dry laugh as he hands over a glass to Cas. Cas cocks his head to the side and his eyebrows stich together. “I, uh… well. Sammy is home.”

Cas’ eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as his eyes go wide. “Oh. Did he – did talk to you about anything?”

“Oh yeah. He had a bunch of questions,” Dean laughs. “But, don’t worry. I answered them alright, and… and I guess everything is cool.”

“You mean you told him about us?”

“Well, I think the moans and everything really did the telling for us, but yeah. He knows about us now. And he actually seems pretty cool about the whole thing. Kinda smug, actually.”

A warm smile spreads across Cas’ face. “I’m proud of you, Dean.”

“Yeah, thanks. I guess this makes it a bit easier. We don’t have to hide everything anymore.”

“You mean we can talk about what we are doing with Sam?”

“Well, no, not the details. That would be just – no. But we don’t have to hide the fact that we are, well, together,” Dean says, suddenly looking a little nervous, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

“That sounds nice, Dean. And now we don’t have to wait for your brother to leave to make more plans together. 

Dean perks up at that and leans forward to give Cas a quick kiss. “Yeah. We can make a lot more plans.”


End file.
